Just one christmas
by spoodle monkey
Summary: Lees idea of xmas was drastically different from that of his friends. LEEGAARA, NARUSASU, KAKAIRU, INOSHIKA, KIBASHINO my first xmas story of the year!


**Disclaimer: You know, it makes me wonder just how many times i have to say it before people realise that i obviously dont own, cause if i did, life would be more like my story...**

**A/N- hey it's a christmas story! yay! it's a little early (and rather angsty) but no time like the present, right?! i actually wrote this in the middle of the summer...im in a strange holiday mood...but anywho, onto the fic! read and review please! (Pairings include; LeeGaara, NarutoSasuke, IrukaKakashi, InoShikamaru, ShinoKiba and light NejiTen-ten...really hope i'm not missing anyone!)

* * *

**

_**Present Day**_

He had only wanted a peaceful Christmas dinner with his friends, the people he considered family, at one of the few times where they were not all away on missions- in retrospect, perhaps that was too much to ask for.

_**54 Hours before**_

"Iruka-sensei!" Lee beamed at his old teacher from behind his thick red scarf that donned his normal green spandex outfit. "Good evening! I hope I am not intruding." The brown haired shinobi smiled, stepping to the side so Lee could enter the small apartment.

"Of course not Lee, would you like some tea?"

"Oh, no thank you sensei, I was just wondering if you would like to come to my Christmas dinner? It will be on Christmas day, I am inviting all of my friends!" A small blush made its way onto the scarred mans face, as he smiled softly.

"I would love to Lee, but unfortunately I need to work the mission room that night." Shock made its way onto the younger ninja's face, confusion following soon after.

"But Iruka-sensei, why would you work on Christmas?!" Iruka chuckled, glancing at the window, a lone candle sat on the sill, flame burning brightly.

"Well, someone has to, so why not let the others be with their families? I'll get to see Naruto Christmas morning for ramen and Kakashi is away on a mission, so I volunteered so that Genma and Raidou would be able to spend Christmas together." He sat down at the table, motioning for Lee to do the same. Lee, unwrapping his scarf, lowered himself into the chair, undoing his chunnin vest.

"That is very honorable of you, Iruka-sensei." He paused, curiosity getting the better of him. "Do you know when Kakashi-sensei is supposed to return?" The older mans eyes drifted towards the window where a light sprinkling of snow was falling from the grey sky, then back to the green clad shinobi across from him. A weak smile made its way to his face, as he waved his hand dismissively.

"Oh, another week or so. Who knows, maybe he'll even make it back for New Years!" Lee nodded, not wanting to, but knowing he had to leave, he needed to invite the others, so he stood, re-wrapping his large red scarf.

"Lee," the scarred man walked with him to the door, opening it to the cool air. "Perhaps we can get together for New Years? I'm sure they can find someone else to work the mission room then." He smiled, as they said their goodbyes, heading out into the cold.

_**Present day**_

Lee sighed watching as soft snowflakes fell from the sky, decorating his eyelashes and landing in his hair. The sunset slowly casting orange and red tints on the soft snow as it slid beneath the horizon on the eve of Christmas day.

_**48 Hours before**_

So it had taken awhile, but he had finally been able to track down Neji and Ten-ten to invite them, only to learn that they would be spending Christmas with Neji's parents and that, no, they could not come. However that did not dampen his spirits!

He had run into Hinata on his way over to Hokage tower and she had told him that she would be able to come. She had also been kind enough to ask if perhaps she could make the apple pie for the group. Lee had agreed quickly, knowing from first hand experience at how delicious the violet haired chunnin's cooking was and had not hesitated in telling her so.

Climbing the stairs in Hokage tower, he quickly came to the door he had been looking for, rapping his knuckles against the hard wood. It opened a moment later to reveal an irritated looking blond.

"Bushy brows?"

"Seasons greetings Temari! Is Gaara in?" She nodded, stepping aside to let him into the well-heated room. "Gaara, seasons greetings!" He bounded across the room to where the Kazekage stood, wrapping his arms around him and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

Lowering the slighter boy back down so his feet touched the ground again, he grinned at the amused expression on the others face.

"What's bushy brows doing here?" Kankuro asked, stepping into the room and catching sight of the Konoha nin.

"I have come to invite you all to dinner on Christmas! Hinata has agreed to make the apple pie and I shall make the turkey!"

"Christmas? We have to head back to Suna and we're leaving tomorrow." Lee's face fell at Kankuro's response. Temari, noticing this, shoved her brother out of the room, following him and closing the door behind.

"You are leaving tomorrow Gaara? To return to Suna?" Gaara nodded, glancing away almost guiltily.

"I was going to tell you later." Came the soft reply, he reached a hand out, threading his fingers through Lee's. The Konoha youth straightened up suddenly, placing a wide smile on his face.

"It is of no matter, perhaps you can come back for New Years and have dinner with Kakashi and Iruka-sensei and myself! I will give you your present then!"

"Lee?" Lee just smiled, heading for the door.

"I will see you later, Gaara!" Then out, closing the door behind him, leaving a confused Kazekage in his wake.

_**Present Day**_

Silently he wished his friends were there with him, their laughter would be enough to warm the cold that had settled over him. Had they actually forgotten the spirit of Christmas? Had they truly forgotten what was important, especially in the lives of shinobi?

_**25 Hours ago**_

"Hey Lee!" He glanced up, spotting Naruto, Sakura and Ino walking towards him. Perfect! He had been looking for them too!

"Good evening!" He called, running up to them. Sakura and Ino's hands were both full of shopping bags, which they promptly set on the ground to greet him.

"Are you doing your last minute Christmas shopping too Lee?" Sakura asked, glancing at the single bag he held in his hand.

"I finished shopping for everyone a few weeks ago, Gai-sensei always says it's always better to do it sooner then later! This is cranberry sauce for dinner tomorrow." He ruffled through one of the pockets on his vest, before presenting the three with a shiny home made Christmas cards. "Would you all like to come to dinner tomorrow? I am having my closest friends over in celebration of the holiday!"

"Sure- can I bring the teme too?" Naruto asked, sticking the card in his pocket.

"Of course, Sasuke is invited as well. Ino, would you invite Shikamaru and Choji for me please? I have much to do in preparation for the event."

"Alright, I've got to figure out what to get Shika anyways, so I'll have to stop by there tonight." Surprise flitted through him at the fact that Ino had not already gotten a present for her boyfriend of six months. Some of his confusion must have shown on his face too, as she continued a moment later. "Oh, he probably hasn't gotten me anything either, I'll have to mention that gold bracelet I saw earlier."

"Yeah, like he'd buy you that." Sakura snorted.

"Perhaps you could make him a gift?" Lee cut in before the two friends could start their fight.

"Make him something- like what?" Ino asked, dubiously.

"Perhaps some sort of bouquet or a flower photo album with pictures of the two of you." He suggested. "I am sure that as long as it came from your heart, he will love it."

"That reminds me, I gotta find out what Sasuke's getting me." Naruto piped up. Sakura hit him on the back of the head as the two started fighting, Ino joined in soon after as the two females ganged up on the orange clad blond.

In the mess, Lee slipped away unnoticed, heading home and wondering how his friends had become this way.

_**Present Day**_

He would not, could not believe that they had forgotten the true meaning of Christmas and yet, he may have been wrong.

_**8 Hours ago**_

Perfect! The turkey was in the oven, potatoes were peeled, and decorations were mostly up, that left bringing the tree in. He had gotten a live tree, a magnificent one that was two feet taller then himself.

The doorbell rung, so removing his frog oven mitts, he turned, walking down the hallway of his apartment to answer the door.

"Merry Christmas Hinata, Kiba, Shino. What are you all doing here so early?" He greeted them, allowing them to step into the warm room and remove their shoes and coats.

"Merry Christmas Lee, we've come to help out." Lee beamed at this taking the large pie from Hinata and placing it on a nearby table.

"Great! All that needs to be done is the tree, I did not get a chance to put it up sooner, or else I would have done that myself."

"We'll get it." Kiba said, heading back out the door, muttering under his breath about being woken up from his peaceful sleep and then being taken away from his presents.

"Lee," Hinata followed him into the kitchen, carrying the cake. "I hear that Gaara and his family can't come." His smile faltered for a moment, before being replaced with a slightly weaker one.

"They returned to Suna yesterday, I was held up with Gai-sensei and did not get a chance to say goodbye." He trailed off sadly, forcing the cheerfulness back into his voice. "But it is okay because Gaara said he would try to be back for New Years to have dinner with myself and Iruka-sensei!"

A loud crash broke off their conversation as they hurried to the door to find out what had happened. Kiba and Shino hurried into the apartment, carrying the tree, a few branches broken, and needles littering the wooden floor.

"What happened?" Hinata asked, worried.

"Slipped on a patch of ice, the tree hit Shino in the face." Kiba scowled, setting the tree down, to check the red spot on the other teens face. "See, it's not that bad. Look, I'll even kiss it better." Kiba offered, attempting to as Shino blushed, backing away.

"Are you alright Shino?" Lee asked, worried.

"I'm fine." He replied shortly, holding Kiba at bay.

"The poor tree." Hinata murmured, helping Lee stand it up in a pot.

"See it's not that bad." He declared, wincing at what had once been his beautiful tree. "It just needs some decorations! We will make it into the best tree in Konoha!"

"Shino and I are heading out, we're gonna catch a movie before tonight, see you later." Lee and Hinata watched as the two headed out in a hurry.

"I'll help you with your tree, Lee." He nodded, leaving the room to get the decorations, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

_**Present Day**_

He swung his legs, tossing little handfuls of snow off the roof he currently sat on, his attempt at bringing his friends together had failed, Iruka-sensei was spending yet another Christmas alone, his friends cared more about the gift then the thought that went into it and he- he was just…sad, sad that he could not show his friends the true meaning of Christmas.

_**4 Hours ago**_

The table was packed with delicious smelling foods, his friends crammed around it. Knives and forks were clinking, dishes being passed, jokes being told, stories being exchanged. Lee sighed contentedly, watching his friends smile and laugh in the small apartment.

The perfect end to his Christmas, even the tree had turned out okay. It still saddened him that not all his friends could be here, Gai-sensei had other matters to attend to; however, who was he to be sad on such a happy occasion. He had his family all around him.

Ino was wearing a golden bracelet, apparently from Shikamaru, showing it to anyone that would listen. Sakura's old kunai pouch had been replaced with a new red one, while Choji had apparently gotten a gift certificate for his favorite restaurant for Christmas.

He hoped that they would like the gifts he had made as much as they like their other presents they had received. Lee had put a lot of work into each gift, finding someway to make it personal. The presents were all wrapped in different colours, sitting underneath the tree, waiting to be opened later.

"Ino, you pig!" His eyes widened as a large spoonful of mashed potatoes landed on the blond girls face.

"That's it forehead girl!" Ino reached over, picking up the gravy and dumping it over her friend's head. Sakura ducked as it hit Shino, causing Kiba to join the fray.

"Wait- Sakura, Ino- I'm sure she didn't mean it-" Naruto flung the cranberry sauce across the table, nailing Sakura in the face.

"Why you-!" She was across the table in an instant, shoving his face into his plate as he shoved turkey in her hair.

"Please, stop! Why are you all fighting?! It's Christmas-" The pie that Hinata had baked hit him, cutting off whatever he had been about to say. Lee blinked around the table, quickly using a napkin to wipe off the remains of what had once been desert.

Dinner was in shambles, his friends throwing food at each other like lunatics- he had had enough. If they were not going to act like friends, on Christmas of all times, he was not going to stay and watch them fight. He slipped silently out the window.

A loud knocking on the door went unnoticed by the group as they continued in their feud half an hour later, as the door opened and someone stepped into the destroyed apartment. Two more people followed him in, glancing around in disbelief.

"ENOUGH!" Temari yelled, freezing everyone in his or her tracks. She noticed, dully that only two people had stayed out of the fight, Sasuke and Hinata taking cover under the table.

Gaara glanced around the room, at the mess, the destroyed dinner and the one person that no one had noticed missing. So, he asked. "Where's Lee?"

_**Present Day**_

When had his friends changed? Had he been the one to change? Why were material items so important to them when they had their friends and family right there next to them? It did no good to dwell on the questions he decided, watching as the last of the suns rays fell beneath the horizon.

"Merry Christmas."

_**2 Hours ago**_

A lone light was lit in the large building, a beacon for all those returning home from their duties to Konoha. Umino Iruka sat at one of the desks in the large, silent room, going through and categorizing old mission reports. He sighed, glancing out the window, rubbing tired eyes.

"Iruka-sensei?" A quiet voice had him jumping out of his seat in shock, before he realized who it was. He blushed sheepishly, glancing up at the lone nin that slipped in through the window.

"Lee? What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised as the other shinobi took the seat across from him. "I thought you were having your Christmas dinner? You didn't cancel it, did you?"

Lee remained silent, gaze drifting around the room aimlessly. "Lee, do you have…apple in your hair?" He nodded, biting his lip.

"I just wanted to spend Christmas with my family." He murmured

"What happened?" Iruka asked worried at how upset the normally energetic ninja seemed.

"My friends care more for material articles then gifts from the heart, they insult each other and fight and the dinner I made for them, everything I did for them, they destroyed it." The scarred man nodded, understandingly.

"Sometimes we get caught up in certain parts of the season, like the gifts. It happens, we may not mean to, but it does. I'm sure the others never meant to hurt you."

"I know, I just wish they could see that the holiday is to bring people together and how important that is, especially to ninja." Iruka stood, making his way around the desk, placing a comforting hand on the others shoulder.

"Just keep being yourself, there's not much we can do, other than hope that they'll get it eventually." Lee nodded a small smile making its way to his face.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei." The man watched as Lee left through the door this time, sliding it closed behind him.

"Wise words 'Ruka." He spun, gaping at the figure sitting on the windowsill.

'Ka...Kakashi?" The tanned man crossed the room in three quick steps, wrapping his arms around the taller figure. Kakashi wrapped his own arms around the chunnin, hugging him tightly.

"Merry Christmas, 'Ruka."

_**Present Day**_

"Lee! Lee where are you?!" He thought he heard his name being called, but he quickly put it down to his over-tired imagination. Eventually he would have to go back to his apartment and clean up the mess, hopefully the others would have left by then. But for now he was quite content sitting there watching the stars appear overhead.

_**75 minutes ago**_

"Where do you think he could have gone?" Ino asked worriedly, glancing down a dark alleyway.

"Training grounds maybe?" Shikamaru shrugged, eyes scanning the rooftops of Konoha's market.

"We were horrible, he went to all that trouble and we acted like, like-"

"Spoiled six year olds?" He supplied helpfully. She punched his shoulder, glaring at him.

"You joined in too." He chose not to respond as they continued down the street.

"I can return it."

"What?" Ino asked, caught off guard.

"The bracelet, I can return it- I, it's- here." He held out a small wrapped present, a faint blush making it's way onto his determinedly bored expression. Glancing at him curiously, she peeled the wrapping away and then the lid off a small card box.

"It's beautiful." Ino held up the small silver locket, looking at the picture on the inside. Her own face grinned up at her, next to Shikamaru's amused smirk.

"So, I could return the bracelet."

"Sure."

_**45 minutes ago**_

"Hey, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called out, throwing the door to the mission room open. "Have you seen Lee- Kakashi-sensei? When did you get back?" Naruto halted inside the room, staring curiously at the two men seated at one of the mission desks, two open ramen cups in front of them.

"You shouldn't go bursting into rooms, you never know what we might be doing." Kakashi grinned over at him, as the blond shuddered. Iruka kicked him under the table, pushing the half empty cup of ramen to the side.

"Lee was here around an hour ago. Why?" He had the strangest feeling that Iruka already knew why he was looking for his friend, as the brown haired man, leaned forwards, resting his head in the palm of his hand.

"Naruto?" Sasuke entered the room behind him, taking in the room quickly.

"We kinda screwed up bushy brows Christmas dinner." He shrugged sheepishly.

"_We?_ I was never a part of the food fight." Sasuke added in, indignantly.

"Stuff it teme!" He growled, clenching his fist.

"Naruto, this is why Lee took off. Because of the way you all were acting. Did you ever once consider that maybe this dinner was a time for you all to be together and not to exchange gifts?" The blond shifted uncomfortably, as Iruka got to his feet, walking over to the pair. "You used to believe that Christmas was a time for family."

"Both of you should know by now that your family is who you chose it to be." Kakashi added in, from his slouched position on the hard wooden chair.

"Lee just wanted you all to remember this." A silence stretched over them as the two took it all in.

"Do you know which way he went?" Sasuke finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Um, I was a little distracted at the time." Iruka blushed, scratching at the scar on his nose.

"Well where could he be then?"

Present Day 

"Lee?" He turned, jolted out of his thoughts by the soft voice behind him.

"Gaara? What are you still doing in Konoha?" He stood, feeling the slight numbness in his legs and fingers as he approached the warmly dressed Kazekage.

"I told my advisors I would not be back until after New Years." Lee grinned at this, pulling the slighter figure into a hug. The body heat Gaara was giving off through his many layers of clothes warmed him from the biting cold.

"I am sorry that you missed the dinner- although, it was a disaster." He scrunched up his face; remember the destruction of all his hard work.

"I am sorry." The red head replied, voice muffled by Lee's shoulder.

"I just wish that my friends knew the true meaning of Christmas." He sighed, breathing in the warm, dry scent of someone who had spent their entire life in the desert.

"We should return to your apartment." Gaara stated, pulling back slightly. Even through the falling darkness, he could see the slighter ninja shivering from the cold, even with his many layers.

"Oh! Of course, you must be freezing!" Lee grasped his hand, pulling tugging him with him. "We can pick up your clothes and you could spend the night with me." He smiled, heading towards the stairs that led inside Hokage tower.

"I have some ramen in the cupboard we can eat and-" Lee unlocked his door, pushing it open.

"SURPRISE!" He stopped, mouth hanging open in shock at the sight before him. His friends stood gathered around a large Christmas tree, larger than the one he had originally bought. His apartment was no longer in shambles but decorated in brightly coloured streamers and tinsel.

Warm, mouth watering smells drifted towards him from the kitchen, as Gaara pushed him gently into the apartment.

"Merry Christmas Lee." He grinned as Iruka-sensei stepped forwards, holding out a brightly wrapped present, Kakashi-sensei right behind him.

"But- what happened? The dinner, and the tree…?" He trailed off, glancing around in wonder.

"After you left, we felt really bad about the way we acted, so we all went to find you." Naruto explained, sheepishly, scratching at the back of his neck.

"Iruka-sensei told us that you had just been to see him." Sasuke added, wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist.

Lee pulled off his scarf, as he was herded over to his large green couch in front of the new tree. The presents he had made specifically for the others sat in a pile under the lush green needles, other presents added into the pile, inspecting them he discovered they were all from his comrades.

"How did you manage this all?" He asked quietly, warmth flowing through him.

"While Shika, Naruto, Sasuke and I went looking for you, the others stayed to clean up the apartment, so we all pitched in and Shino's dad gave us the tree, while Sakura's family donated some food." Ino told him, leaning over the back of the couch, to hand him a small, rectangular present. "I took your advice, this is from all of us."

He glanced up at her, confused, before taking the present and slowly peeling off the purple wrapping paper. Inside was a small picture, in a wooden frame, of the rookie nine, a few months ago, along with the Suna siblings, team Gai, Iruka and Kakashi-sensei. Their happy faces, smiled up at him, the large pond where they had had their picnic in the background.

Lee swallowed thickly, eyes watering. "Thank you!" He said softly, looking at his friends gathered around. "I will cherish it forever!" He stuck out his thumb, striking his classic pose, slightly surprised as he was suddenly pulled into a hug, nearly falling to the floor as Sakura and Ino decided to launch themselves at him, all at once. The weight was added to as suddenly Naruto and Kiba joined in along with Iruka-sensei, and the six fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

Grinning like a lunatic, he separated himself from the others, making his way to Gaara's side, as his friends turned on some music, heading to the kitchen, bringing out large dishes of food, making his stomach growl appreciatively.

"Did you know about this?" He inquired.

"Merry Christmas Lee." The kazekage smiled softly, kissing the taller ninja. He smiled into the kiss, his arms wrapping around the slighter frame. His friends were there and seemed to understand what the season was about now. Some said that you did not choose your family, but he did not believe that. He had chosen these people, his cherished persons. Blood was not thicker than the ties that bound them all together. Their friendship was stronger than that ever would be.

_**The End**_


End file.
